Omen: Next Generation
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Damien and Pip now have a young son of their own: Samuel Thorn.  Old thing requested by The Truth's Lie, worst summary in history of summaries xD
1. The Birth Of Samuel Thorn

**Omen: Next Generation**

**The Birth of Samuel Thorn**

_A/N: This is an old, old, old, old 'oneshot' that was requested by __**The Truth's Lie**__. She's on hiatus at the moment but I'm hoping she'll still read this :)_

_And meanwhile you all get to enjoy it too!_

_Oh, and the summary is total shit I had NO IDEA what to put. Help me out? Leave your suggestions in your reviews (if you leave one: please?)_

_Warnings: Yeah it meantions Mpreg. No detail, and only for this very short chapter. But it's still there._

_Don't flame. I'm perfectly aware not everyone agrees with it and even I'm uncomfortable with having to include it but I NEEDED to make sure the kid was blood related to both of them. Kay? Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I OWN LITTLE SAMMY!_

_But not Pip or Damien._

=X=

"Why are we in Rome, Dami?" Pip asked.

"Because..." Damien replied "There happens to be a hospital near here. Ospidal de Santo." A grin. "I was born there."

"And there wasn't a perfectly good one anywhere else?" Pip said.

"Not full of corrupted satanic 'priests' who would willingly do as I say. Plus, I somehow think a normal hospital may have been absolutely confounded as to how _you_ are pregnant."

Pip rolled his eyes and turned to look out of the car window, but understood the point.

"Meanwhile, we get to spend some time in a lovely, warm, sunny country and avoid the many, many Cathedrals dotted literally everywhere." Damien continued.

"Why would you come to the capital of the Catholic religion? Why would you be born here?"

"Irony?" Damien chuckled. He turned, and parked in the driveway in front of a large house. The dark haired man stepped out, and went around to help Pip.

"It's a nice place." The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, it should be for what I paid for it."

Pip laughed. Despite being the Antichrist and apparent 'embodiment of evil', he had a wicked sense of humour and a kind side only Pip knew.

"Come on, I'm tired." The blonde complained, and they both walked inside.

-xXx-

At the ages of 26 and 27, Pip and Damien were still young and relatively free. Damien had to aid his father on occasion, and was currently in charge of Thorn Industries, the Thorn family business passed on by Robert Thorn to his 'son' in an unchanged will. For the most part Damien left the running of the company to Paul Buher, who was a disciple of his father's and started working for Thorn industries when Damien was twelve. He was all too happy to take the troubles of running a company off Damien's hands.

Pip didn't really need to work – he said when they settled down he might take up a small part-time job in a cafe, but for the most part was content with a family life at home. The couple had both decided having a child would be wonderful.

So here they were in Rome.

-xXx-

Damien had been out of the house attending to a minor situation in Hell when he received a call informing him his child was about to be born. Although he rushed, he didn't quite arrive in time. Part of him was relieved, as the thought of being present seemed rather unappealing and somewhat unnerving.

He walked through the doors of the hospital, and was greeted by a 'priest' who recognised him immediately.

"There were no complications." He was assured "They are both fine."

Damien continued through to Pip's hospital room. The blonde was sat, tucked up, in the bed, looking exhausted but proud as he cradled the small bundle. He looked up and smiled.

"A son." Pip whispered as Damien came over to sit beside him. They both gazed down at the baby boy – he had a head of fluffy black hair, and pale skin. His eyes were closed but undoubtedly new-born blue.

"What shall we name him?"

Damien grinned teasingly and Pip chuckled quietly.

"No, we are not naming him Damien Junior." He giggled. Damien laughed and nodded.

"I know, I know. Just joking." He said. They fell into a thoughtful silence.

"How about Samuel? I've always liked the name." Pip suggested. Damien nodded in agreement.

"Samuel Thorn." He repeated, as if testing the name. The baby cooed, almost seeming to be approving the choice. Both parents laughed.

Everything felt complete.

=X=

_A/N: Aarrgh it's all lovey-dovey mushy shit xD_

_I've decided to split this into a few chapters, but it'll be short._

_The name 'Samuel' was a PROPER tribute to Sam Neill, who played adult Damien in Omen III: Final Conflict._

_Hope you guys like it, this shouldn't take long, it's already all written out. Good good._

_Bye bye :D_


	2. Young Age

**Young Age**

_A/N: It's finally here. Sorry for the wait. Hope you likes._

_Note: Damien and Pip aren't married. Of course they aren't. Why would they want to be joined in the eyes of God or whatever? So I have to refer to them as 'long-time boyfriends/partners'. A bit difficult when you want to say 'his husband' xD_

_Disclaimer: I own Sammy. Nothing else._

_Warning: Way-too-adorable Damien-Sammy bonding xD Like srsly, you will be squealing. Also, lots of Omen references._

=X=

Samuel grew into a healthy young boy. Despite looking a lot like Damien, Pip's features were visible, and he inherited Pip's bright hazel eyes instead of Damien's grey-blue ones.

Pip and Damien had moved to London after Samuel's birth, in a large house similar to the one Damien had lived in with his 'parents' when he was young. For the most part, Damien was able to work at home, and Pip's work interfered very little with home life. However, for the few occasions they attended either together or separately, Damien hired a nanny.

"Mrs. Baylock. She used to be my nanny." He smiled. Pip raised his eyebrows.

"I thought she was dead."

"She was. But Dad's let her come back specially to look after Sam. She's a great nanny, believe me."

Mrs. Baylock was a surprisingly lively person for someone who had been dead for over 20 years. She smiled and joked and seemed plenty warm enough in personality.

"My you've grown Damien!" she exclaimed when she first saw him. "I remember when you were just a quiet little six-year-old."

"Somehow I can't imagine Damien being a quiet little anything." Pip chuckled from beside his long-time boyfriend.

"Oh he was an innocent enough boy, all big blue eyes and smiles." Mrs Baylock laughed.

"Pfft, Damien, innocent." Pip looked doubtingly at Damien.

"Hey!" Damien moaned, pretending to be hurt.

Pip laughed and rolled his eyes, shifting the five-year-old Samuel on his hip.

"I'm guessing this is Samuel then?" the nanny smiled. The small boy turned his head at the mention of his name, and regarded the woman with his big hazel eyes. Mrs. Baylock smiled kindly and gave him a small wave. Samuel smiled shyly and copied her hand motion.

"He's as beautiful as Damien was." Mrs Baylock said, looking between Pip and Damien. "Though no surprise."

"Thank you." Pip beamed. He looked down at his son, before gently passing him to his nanny. "Be good" he murmured, kissing Samuel's forehead gently.

"But not too good." Damien grinned, and ruffled the young boy's hair before they both stepped out of the house.

~::x::~

By the age of six Samuel was a quiet, but playful and cheeky little boy. Despite this he was perfectly polite and well behaved around company.

"Damien..." Pip called.

"Yeah Pip?"

"Uh, the kids are supposed to be going on a trip to the zoo with parents attending, and Sammy really wants to go."

"Hmm..." Damien frowned. "That could be a problem..." he thought for a second "I suppose if we both go then we can just skip inside exhibits, and you can take him in a few places, instead of me."

Pip nodded, though he was still worried.

~::x::~

"Sam, come on!" Pip called. Most parents were taking a communal bus, but Pip and Damien had decided to be overly safe; the route stood a chance of passing by a large cathedral and neither parent knew how Samuel would react to a church, due to their avoidance of the holy buildings on both Damien and Samuel's behalves. As a result, they had to set off slightly earlier to arrive on time after taking a longer route.

Samuel bounced down the stairs and took Pip's hand as they walked out the where Damien was waiting in the car.

"Right, off to the zoo we go!" Damien smile cheerfully. Sam cheered quietly.

"Got your lion protection lotion?" the noirette joked. Sam shook his head. "Guess I'm going to have to scare them off myself then."

"You couldn't scare a lion Daddy." Sam giggled.

"Wanna bet?" Damien retorted, wiggling his eyebrows at his son.

"Yeah. They have bigger teeth than you do." The boy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Sure, but I can roar loud enough to scare them." His father boasted. "Can you? C'mon, gimme a growl."

Samuel's growl was an almost perfect imitation of a dog's or large cat's. Pip raised his eyebrows.

"Gets it from Daddy." Damien grinned.

"Go on then Daddy, growl." Samuel challenged, Damien's growl rumbled loudly through the car. Samuel gaped in awe, then laughed gleefully.

"Now you Papa!" the small boy smiled over at Pip.

"Yeah, come on Pip, give us a growl." Damien smirked, knowing full well Pip couldn't compete with him, or even Sam.

"I don't know..." Pip said. Samuel encouraged him loudly from the backseat until Pip gave in.

"Grr." Pip said, extremely non-threateningly.

"Come on Pip, you can do better than that!" Damien tutted. Samuel crowed along with his father.

Pip laughed but managed a quiet growl that may have made a Chihuahua think twice about nipping his ankles. Not that it would have scared the Chihuahua, but it might have thought twice in confusion.

"I think Papa's a hopeless case when it comes to growling, huh Sammy?"

Samuel agreed with his father through giggles. Pip stuck out his tongue playfully at Damien, and the happy family laughed the whole way to the zoo.

~::x::~

Upon arrival, Samuel decided he wanted to test out his growling on the lions.

"We are going to get so many weird looks." Pip muttered nervously. He hated having a lot of public attention being drawn to him, especially when the attention was side-ways glances that showed how odd everyone considered him and his family. Damien wrapped an arm around him.

"We always do. Come on, let him have his fun. He's just a kid messing around like always. Kids do that, it's not massively abnormal." Damien assured him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

They got a few glanced from people surprised at how good Samuel's growling was, but other than that they were left alone. Samuel smiled playfully and donned a mock snarl as he messed around. One big male lion got up and returned the sentiment, warning the little boy away even though he didn't seem to be a threat at all from anyone looking at the situation.

At one point the lion got fed up and truly angry, batting at the fence with strong paws and roaring loudly, threateningly at the boy scaring his pride. Samuel ran and hid behind Pip, but Damien took over and stepped forward with his own rumbling warning, making the huge cat rethink its choice to try and get at Samuel. When he saw his father winning the battle Samuel happily rejoined, and father and son were all grins and growls until Pip pulled them away with the promise of food.

When the other children went along to the monkey exhibition, Samuel looked hopefully at his parents.

"Sorry, no can do kiddo." Damien said. Samuel pouted slightly. "Daddy scares monkeys a lot too."

Samuel looked hopefully at Pip.

"I guess we can have a quick look, but if thinks go weird then we'll have to go, okay?" Pip said. Samuel smiled happily.

"I'll go and get some drinks then." Damien nodded.

"Can I have a chocolate Daddy?" Samuel pleaded with big eyes.

"Sure Sam." Damien grinned, ruffling his son's black hair before walking away to the drinks stand. Pip lifted Samuel onto his hip and carried him inside.

There was a loud chatter inside the room – children laughing gleefully, monkeys hooting and calling as they played. The room wasn't overly crowded, but Pip couldn't get through to the very front. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Samuel giggled as two small baby capuchins began rolling around, play fighting. Pip stepped forward cautiously with his son, hoping nothing would happen.

The screeches from within the enclosure softened. A few of the smaller capuchins stopped in their play. The two babies wrestling came to a stop and, after a quick glance at the glass where their audience were stood, ran to their mothers. The two females and another with an even smaller baby clutched to her body huddled together near the back, protectively holding their children close. An adult male bared his teeth at the crowd in warning.

Pip quickly stepped back again. The monkeys made a quick, anxious sweep of the crowd, but for the most part play started again, although it was quiet and the clan were wary of letting their guard down completely. The three females stayed at the back, and when their babies started wrestling again, they stayed closer to their mothers.

Damien's head and top half popped around the entrance arch. The whole clan of monkeys froze, unmoving. The crowd murmured in anticipation, a few people asking their friends a confused question. Damien's eyes flickered over the scene in front of him, and found Pip, near the back.

"Drinks, Pip, Sam." He called quietly, and the small noise in the room was enough to cover the sound of his voice to everyone except Pip. A warning chatter was heard from the enclosure, and Pip turned and walked hurriedly out of the room. As he walked away, Samuel in arms, Damien by his side with a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he heard the monkeys resume as normal and the children giggle happily again.

~::x::~

"I got a few good photos." Pip smiled, looking down at his camera screen. "That was a lovely day out."

"Yeah." Damien nodded. "Went a lot better than my first trip to a zoo."

Pip nodded understandingly. He knew that animals could sense Damien, and he scared or threatened most of them; hence the reactions of the lions and monkeys. He also knew that Damien's first trip to a zoo, at Samuel's age, had ended rather unpleasantly. His mother had been freaked out, to say the least. Luckily, due to their knowledge of what Damien was and therefore the impact it would have on Samuel, they were able to avoid most unpleasant or traumatic experiences.

"Did you enjoy the zoo Sam?" Damien asked. Samuel nodded and yawned; he was exhausted.

"I liked scaring the lions." He murmured sleepily. "And the monkeys."

Pip smiled as Sam started nodding off in the backseat, head dipping then jerking back up, before repeating, each jerk less and less effective. He turned on the car's CD player, and within minutes the music had soothed the young boy to sleep.

~::x::~

At the end of the school year, there was a 'Christmas Panto' trip. Everyone would meet at the school and take a coach. Despite the Christmas connection, the play wasn't religious in any way.

Damien sat nearest the window, Samuel between him and Pip. The coach was filled with talking and laughing. Samuel smiled and talked about his day, looking between his parents as he did so. For the most part, the ride was uneventful.

Pip glanced out the window and tensed apprehensively. Although the cathedral he saw had no effect on him, he knew that the story was different for Damien and Samuel. He grew more and more worried as the building approached.

He looked over at Damien and, sure enough, he had sensed and seen it, and was now sat stock still, hateful glare trained on the building. His whole body was tense and shaking subtly; with age Damien could control the fear that gripped him near religious buildings, and a large portion was erased by hatred, but his instinct to run as far away as possible was still there. Pip looked down at Samuel, whose position was extremely similar to that of his father.

The boy whimpered quietly, edging closer to Pip. The blonde enveloped his son in a protective, comforting embrace, and Samuel turned his head to bury it in Pip's chest, his fingers clenched tightly at Pip's jumper. Damien also edged backwards and wrapped his arms around Samuel and Pip, and all three stayed huddled together until the building passed by and Samuel has stopped shaking.

=X=

_A/N: Fuck, it's finally done. I'm sorry I've been lazy and neglectful to this story. I've been tired and busy and all kinds of shit, but I finally made myself do it today._

_I think I must've been high when I originally wrote this cause it's SO FLUFFY! Like so fluffy I wanna facepalm :P_

'_Daddy' and 'Papa' was decided because I didn't want Sammy to end up calling Pip 'Mommy' or anything. So D for Daddy and Damien, P for Papa and Pip. See the logic?_

_I think next chapter will be the last one, though this has made me want to write the life stories of a few more of my OC children, and/or something about them all together._

_I sometimes give Damien and Pip two daughters as well, but I'm not for this story._

_And yes, their coaches have three-seat aisles xD_

_Oh well._

_See ya._

_*too lazy to write normal long-ass A/N*_


End file.
